


New Acquaintances

by Hekate1308



Series: The Home We've Made [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Addams Family, M/M, creature!cas, siren!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: It’s a week before his wedding, and Dean is freaking out.





	New Acquaintances

It’s a week before his wedding, and Dean is freaking out. Not because he is getting married; no, he’s more than ready to spend his life with his wonderful siren.

But he’s about to call Bobby, who he hasn’t spoken to in years, and, well…

Thing is, Dad is dead, and to Sam, Dean is as good as, so he won’t have any family at his wedding unless…

He dials the number.

When Bobby picks up, he blurts out, “It’s Dean… Dean Winchester.”

Silence. Then, slowly, Bobby says, “Boy, you sure took your time.”

“I –“

“I’m damn glad you called.”

“You are?” he asks before he can help himself.

“Of course. So, what gives? I ain’t so flattered at the attention that I assume you called without reason.”

“I’m getting married.”

“You’re – congrats! Who’s the lucky lady?”

“His name is Castiel.”

Another pause. Dean’s heart starts beating faster.

Then, Bobby asks casually, “He treating you right?”

“I – yes. He does. And I was going to ask if you – if you’d like to come to the wedding.”

“Of course I want to! When and where?”

“Next week, but Bobby, there’s something else… Cas. He’s a siren.”

This time, Bobby is silent for almost a whole minute, and Dean’s about to freak out when he asks flatly, “How long have you been dating?”

“Two years” he replies, somewhat confused.

Bobby sighs. “Thank God, I was worried for a second there… so you’re nourishing him with true love.”

“You know how this works?”

“Come across a monster or two in my time” Bobby says simply. “Had to make sure, is all.”

Dean nods, even though he can’t see him. Somehow, he’s not that surprised.

Many people do have prejudices against monsters – he should know, thinking of Dad – but Bobby is a business owner, and smart, and he wouldn’t shy away from meeting them if it meant more clients, which it probably does.

“So you’re okay with…”

“Yes, but who cares about that – Dean Winchester is getting married! Never thought I’d see the day.”

Dean laughs. “Cas changed a few things for me, let’s stick with that.”

Bobby arrives two days later, determined to help with whatever hasn’t been dealt with. Dean is still a little hesitant to introduce him to all their friends, considering his age, but he takes to Cas easy enough.

“You make that boy happy, you hear, or you’ll have me to deal with.”

“I wouldn’t dream of anything different, sir” Cas replies and Bobby’s expression softens. “Just call me Bobby.”

Naturally, Dean can’t wait and prepare Bobby and make him meet all their neighbours during a nice dinner.

Because of course Crowley pops in when he’s not even settled in. “Squirrel, Feathers, there are some dwarves who are requesting permission to pass through, they are on some quest or another, didn’t ask, figured we don’t have the time to hasten to Mount Doom and back, with the wedding and everything –“

And he’s obviously held one of his rituals again. Great. Just great.

“And who is this, may I ask? Is he annoying you? Should I get rid off him?”

“Crowley –“

“Alright I won’t kill him but I could –“

“He gets somewhat… hyperactive after his beloved rituals” Cas tells Bobby, “He should be soon back to his old lovely self.”

Dean snorts.

“What is – what are you, exactly?” Bobby asks.

Crowley grins, thankfully calming down somewhat.

Even though he lets his eyes slowly turn red, the bastard.

And yet, god damn it, Dean wouldn’t have him any other way.

“Ah. Demon” Bobby says calmly.

“Yep.”

“Friend of yours, I assume” Bobby says.

“We’re besties, actually. Boys would have been lost without me when they first moved in.”

“Because our life has been so much richer for frog tornados” Dean mumbles and Bobby throws him a suspicious glance. “I’ll explain later.”

“Anyway, name’s Crowley, as you heard” the demon says “You need someone vengeful, I’m your guy. Just ask for a deal.”

As if Dean doesn’t know that he’d never make a deal with someone they’re close to.

“I’ll keep that in mind” Bobby answers as he shakes his hand. “Is it just me” he adds after Crowley’s vanished to deal with the dwarves, “Or is he… rather well behaved for a demon?”

“That’s Crowley for you. A bit annoying now and then, but you know… Don’t worry, you’ll meet the more stable population soon enough.”

“There’s Charlie and Gilda, for example” Cas says. “You’ll like them.”

“Yeah, well… gotta get settled first. You leave the boy alone for a few years, and he ends up…” Bobby continues to mumble to himself as he walks to their guest room.

“I think that went well” Cas mumbles, drawing Dean close and kissing him.

Dean nods. “No problem keeping your powers in control?”

Cas shakes his head. “No. I knew he was coming, and you keep me well-fed.”

Dean kisses him. “I love you.”

“I know” he deadpans.

“Sometimes I regret having introduced you to Star Wars.”

“No you don’t, my love.”

Dean shakes his head. He has no idea how he got so lucky.

Bobby seems fine when he comes down again, ready to take a walk and meet everyone. Maybe he seems a little too eager – as if he can’t wait to get it over with – but really, he’s going through quite a lot today and Dean can’t fault the guy.  

“That’s Crowley’s” he says, pointing to the house next to theirs.

“Looks…” Bobby trails off before determinedly finishing the sentence with “nice”.

They all know he was about to say “normal” but no one mentions it. He’s here, and he’s trying more than Dad would have, Dean’s certain.

“Hey, what’s going on at Charlie’s place?”

The house is indeed a side to behold. Plants are freely flowing out of every window except for the upstairs bedroom – a tree is busy growing out of that.

“We should check on them” Cas says and off they go, as always. There’s a reason Crowley calls them “the leaders of our group” to outsiders.

Only when the reach the home does Dean realize that Bobby’s at their side.

“Bobby…”

“It’s just flowers. Shouldn’t be too hard.”

Gilda’s magic can do all kinds of stuff with flowers though. “Charlie? Gilda?” he calls out.

“Was just about to call you, brother. Acquaintance passed by and called me” Benny greets him, stepping up to them. “Cas.”

“Benny.”

“Bobby Singer” he introduces himself. Benny shakes his hand. When he notices Bobby subtly checking for any signs of monstrosity, he grins and flashes his teeth.

“Ah. Vampire” Bobby says matter-of-factly.

“That’s right. Wife’s human though – for now. In case that makes you feel better.”

“I’m not –“ Bobby frowns. “species-ist? Damn it, boy, is there a word for that?”

“We haven’t found one yet” Dean says simply; he and Cas are already busy checking out the plants.

“What do you think? Are they in there?”

“It seems to be too full with…” Cas trails off as they lock eyes.

If Charlie and Gilda were in there…

“There’s definitely magic going on” Dean decides. “Best call Rowena.”

Cas nods.

“A witch, I assume, since we’re talking magic?” Bobby inquires.

“Yes. Crowley’s mother, actually –“

“Crowley’s what –“

“It’s a long story, sorry, we have to –“

Rowena picks up quickly enough, thankfully. She may live in a hut in the woods, but she has always been fond of modern technology, one of the few traits she shares with her son. “Dean.”

“Hi Rowena, look, sorry to disturb you, but we got a situation here at Charlie’s…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” She hangs up, knowing Dean well enough to realize that when he talks about “a situation” things are about to get ugly.

“They don’t appear to be growing anymore” Cas announces, “or at least, only as slowly as they normally would.”

“So whatever it was, it’s slowed down considerably. That’s something” Dean says.

Benny reaches out and carefully touches a leaf. “Nothing poisonous, as far as I can tell.”

“Alright, doesn’t seem so bad. Now if only – Cas, any word from Charlie or Gilda?”

Cas shakes his head. “I only got their mailboxes.”

“Doesn’t mean they have to be in there. Might just be at the movies, you know Charlie…” Dean begins with more conviction in his voice than he feels.

Damn it. Charlie and Gilda were looking forward to seeing them get married and party with their two best friends.

“Hey” Cas takes his hand. “We don’t know anything yet, Dean.”

“That’s true” he mutters. “What would I do without you?”

“When’s the witch coming again?” Bobby asks.

“Here I am” Rowena dramatically announces behind them, “And who is that impatient man?”

“That’s an old family friend, Bobby Singer. Bobby, Rowena – mightiest witch you’ll find this side of the Grand Canyon.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere. Now, let me look at that – she’s made quite a mess of it, hasn’t she.”

“You know what’s going on?”

“Of course, it’s –“

They are interrupted by Charlie screeching “Gilda your growth potion! Did you leave it on the stove!?”

As it turns out, they did indeed go to the movies and have only just returned, and everyone was too busy with the raging flora to hear them.

“Thank God” Dean breathes and draws Charlie into a quick hug. “Good to see you, Red.”

“I’d say the same, only our house has turned into something Mowgli and his friends could play in.”

“I’m working on it” Rowena says, taking a few ingredients out of her bag.”

“What are you going to do?” Gilda, who is very attuned to nature due to her being a fairy, asks.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll turn them back into spores and roots; they’ll still be alive, only not yet grown.”

Gilda relaxes as Charlie introduces them to Bobby.

The cleanup after the spell is remarkably easy, and soon, they’re back home.

“Does this happen often?” Bobby inquires.

Dean shrugs. “Not that often.” Technically, something happens almost every day, but since that something isn’t often Gilda ruining her potions, it is not technically a lie.

Bobby sighs. “I better get used to it, then.”

Dean doesn’t really know if he fully believes he can. But three days later, when he wakes up at night and finds Bobby and Crowley drinking in the living room because “we just dealt with a basilisk having crept into your house, Squirrel, we deserve it” he realizes Bobby won’t even have to try too hard.  


End file.
